Carita de Angel
by Runo Lamas
Summary: q pasaria si la madre de runo se fuera al cielo y el padre de runo por la tristeza dejara a runo en un internado llamado reina de tokio y se vaya de viaje por america , despues de unos años volviera por ella y runo encuentra a alguien q se convierte en su amor verdadero llamado dan
1. PROLOGO

**hola hola bueno este es otro fic bueno supongo q ya escucharon de la novela CARITA DE ANGEL bueno es casi lo mismo solo q se usan los persoajes de bakugan ( algunos ) pero se usaran tres de los personajes los personajes de carita de angel ( como la hermana cecilia y fortunata y la reverenda) como sabran bla bla bla no me pertenecen ninguno de estos personajes**

* * *

PROLOGO

se veia un sementerio y solo dos personas una niña aproximadamente de 6 años con cabello celeste recojido en 2 coletas y a un hombre de cabello marron cargando a la niña en brazos y abrazandola como si fuera lo unico en la vida estaban frente a una tumba q decia _Angelica misaki se encontraban_ bajo la lluvia pero sus caras estaban empapadas de lagrimas

? : papi y ahora q hacemos - dijo la niña con vos muy quebradora

? : vamos a casa hija mañana te tienes qir a la escuela - con una vos muy seria llena de culpa y tristeza

? : no quiero ir papa me quiero qedar con mama

? : no puedes hija no puedes mama ya no esta se fue al cielo con diocito

? : esta bien vamos a casa

A la mañana se podia ver a esas dos personas en una escuela bien grande donde se veian niñas y monjas jugando ...

reverenda : bueno su hija ya esta inscripta solo se tiene q poner el uniforme y ya

? : gracias reverenda hija saluda a la madre superiora - animando a su hija a salir de su escondite conocido como detras de las piernas de su padre

? : hola me llamo runo misakimucho gusto reberenda - dijo con una vos entre triste y timida

reverenda : mucho gusto runo bueno xq no vas con la hermana fortunata a ponerte el uniforme - dijo muy amablemente

runo : si - salio con una hermana gordita conocida como la hermana fortunata y otra mas flaquita conocida como la hermanita cecilia

h . cecilia : mucho gusto runo yo soy la hermana cecilia

runo : hola hermana cecilia - dijo con una sonrisa media falsa para luego irse a cambiar y entrando a la oficina de la reverenda de nuevo - listo papi mira

papa de runo : te ves muy linda hija bueno yo me tengo q ir mi vuelo sale en una hora

runo : pero papa vas a venir por mi verdad

p de runo : hija lo lamento pero yo me ire de viaje 4 años aproximadamente tu te qedaras interna aqui

runo :- con lagrimas en los ojos - pero papa no no me dejes aqui sola no me dejes x favor quedate con migo - aferrandose a su papa

p de runo : hija lo siento yo no puedo estar aqui mas pero te prometo q volvere por ti algun dia - sacandose a su hija para darsela ala hermana fortunata en brazo

runo : papa no me dejes papa PAPA QUEDATE XFAVOR NO ME DEJES PAPA - pero fue demasiado tarde su padre se habia ido

* * *

**q les parece chan chan channnnn **


	2. CRECIENDO Y LA MUDANZAQ

**hola hola bueno continuo como les digo a si estos personajes no me pertenecen ninguno**

* * *

CAPITULO 1 : CRECIENDO Y MUDANZA

runo : PAPAAAAAA

hermana cecilia : calmate tu papa vendra mas pronto de lo q tu crees

runo : pero mi papa yo quiero ir con el - con ojos llorosos

hermana fortunata : sabes lo mejor para subir esos animos seria un pastel de chocolate

runo : chocolate - calmandoze un poco

hermana fortunata : si pero si te calmas ..

hermana cecilia : y nos muestras una linda sonrisa - incandose a la altura de la niña para ver la sonrisa q le mostro , se levanto y le agarro la mano a runo para ir por la torta con la hermana fortunata atras

DOS MESES DESPUES

RUNO : hermanita ceci apurate -corriendo por el mercado

cecilia : espera runo no vallas rapido

runo : bien - detiene el paso

* * *

EN OTRO LADO

en otra parte de la ciudad un niño de 6 años estaba en un auro con su madre y padre miraba maravillado la ciudad cuando vio a una niña con uniforme corriendo y a una monjita tratando de alcanzarla

?: _guau q linda es la niña_ - penso - papa cuando llegaremos - le ablo al padre

? : ya enseguida dan no te preocupes

dan : bien

papa de dan : ya llegamos hijo

dan : gua este edificio es gigante - entro y camino por el 3º piso y vio un departamento toco el timbre pero nadie contesto - debe estar vacio

mama de dan : ven hijo este es nuestro departamento

4 AÑOS DESPUES

DAN : papa xq no hay nadie en el departamento - curioso por saber quien vivia en el departamento q toco de niño

p de dan : dicen q en ese lugar vivie una mujer con un hombre y su hija , pero dicen q un dia la mujer murio y el señor deprimido interno a su hija en el colegio reina de tokio y se fue de viaje por america

dan : y hace cuanto fue eso - confundido

papa de dan : hace 4 años

dan : fue cuando nos mudamos aqui cierto - el Pàdre acintio

* * *

EN EL COLEGIO REINA DE TOKIO

? : miren q tenemos aqui a la niña abandonada

runo : deja de molestar kim yo no estoy abandonada

kim claro q si yu papa te dejo aqui y nunca vas a sali

runo con lagrimas en los ojos : mentirosa mi papa vendra por m...

hermana cecilia : niñas ya dejen de pelear y runo la reverenda te busca alguien

runo : q raro nadie me visita a mi desde q me dejaron aqui - saliendo camino a la direccion

* * *

**chau chau nos vemos**


	3. conociendote

**hoola volvi despues de casi añosss bueno sigamos **

** NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 2 : conociendote

cuando runo entro a la direccion se sorprendio al ver un señor con una mujer y un niño cabello castaño

reverenda : runo quiero presentarte a la familia kuso - dijo con una amable sornrisa - el señor kuso con su esposa son los dueeño de la escuela osea del territorio y el es su hijo dan kuso

runo : hola - saludo timidamente - mi nombre es runo

señor kuso : si lo sabemos la reverenda nos dijo sobre ti

señora kuso : y tu historia . el es mi hijo dan - señalando a dan

dan : hola mucho gusto - muy amistosamente

reverenda : runo como veras hay nuevas construcciones el monito es q pronto se permitiran niños en la escuela y los serores kuso quieren q su hijo estudie aqui

runo : y cuando entraran

reverenda : la proximia semana ya entraran xq hay muchos niños insciptos ya y queremos q le enseñes a dan el establesimiento si

runo : sipi vamos dan - levandoselo

señora kuso :esa niña es muy inocente

reverenda : si estos 2 ultimos años no la hemos visto triste ni un dia

señor kuso : como es posible deje a su hija aqui e irse de viaje por 4 años

reverenda : n yo lo se

* * *

en otra parte runo ya le habia enseñado casi toda la escula a dan solo le faltaba un lugar

runo : dan prometeme q no le diras a nadie de este lugar si - en frente de una puerta blanca

dan : lo prometo - emocionado y confundido

runo : bien este es el cuartito viejo y es muy especial para mi

dan : xq

runo : xq aqui pueedo hablar con mi mama

dan : tu mama no estaba muertita

runo : si pero con ella puedo hablar aqui gracias a diosito

dan : no te creo

runo : mmm ya se te la presentare mama aparece pli si mama MAMAA

en eso elc uartito roto y arruinado empieza a brillar y arreglarse muy bonito ...

* * *

**bueno es todo hasta pronto**


	4. AMIGOS X SIEMPRE

**hoola volvi bueno sigamos **

**ninguno de esto personajes me pertenece**

* * *

CAPITULO 3 : AMIGOS X SIEMPRE

runo : hola mama

madre de runo : hola mi querida runo quien es este niño

runo : a lo siento el es dan es el hijo del dueño del establecimiento mami - señalando a dan - esta aqui xq pronto la escuela permitira a los niños y sera un internado mixto

madre de runo : hay q bueno mi amor hola dan

dan . h-holaa - nervioso y con miedo

madre de runo bueno pensaras q estas loco q no puede ser realidadcierto bueno te explicare mi carita de angel puedes vigilar la entrada un rato

runo . sipi - saliendo

dan . que queria contarme - ya mas calmado

mama de runo . dan veras cuando yo mori mi esposo dejo a runo aqui y no a vuelto hace mucho y no quise dejarla sola

dan : ahora entiendo jejejje

m de runo : y por eso necesito q tu cuides a runo por mi siii cuando yo no pueda estar con ella

dan : esta bien

mama de runo : gracias - en eso entra runo

runo : dan tus papas te estan buscando dicen q ya se tienen q ir

dan : eh si ya me voy gusto en conoserla

mama de runo : el gusto es mio - toca el timbree - runo creo q tu tambien te tienes q ir a clases

runo : sipi vamos - jalando a dan de la mano

dan : ADIOSSS - despues todo el cuarto se buelve normal - bueno runo adios

runo : adios - dandole un beso en la mejilla

cecilia : RUNO VEN A FORMAR

runo : me tengo q ir pero nos volveremos a ver no

dan : si dentro de poco entrare q estudiar aqui asi q podremos estar juntos

runo : amigos x siempre ?

dan : amigos x siempre - chocando las manos - adios nos vemos en dos meses

runo : siiiii

* * *

EN EL AUTO DE DAN

mama de dan : como te fue hoy hijo

dan : bien mama runo es muy buena

mama de dan : enserio entonces espero q sean buenos amigos

dan : seremos los mejores

papa de dan : o tal vez algo mas

dan : eh ? - confundido

* * *

**buenooooooooooo esto es todo estoy cortas de ideas en esto si asi q esperenme un poco primero termino " el regreso de los peleadores " y sigo con este eh pero bueno hasta aqui chau chau chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	5. GOLPES Y CASTIGO

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa como les va eh bueno hay q seguir no o prefieren q lo cansele sigamos **

**NINGUNODEESTOSPERSONAJESMEPE RTENECEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 5 : golpes y castigo

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

luego de es semana llego lunes yel colegio reina de tokio abria sus puertas con una niña desespèrada buscando a su amigo

ruino : huy veo q van a entrar muchos chicos - viendo como los niños entraban con sus respectivos papas hasta q distingue a un niño muy conosido - DAANNNNN

dan : RUNOOOOOO- corre hasta ella separandose de sus papas y se acerca a runo - como has estado jejejje

runo : bien y tu - mirandolo de pies a cabezas - con el uniforme te ves graziosos - riendose de el

dan : no te vurles - con un puchero

en eso toca el timbre - vamos ya toco el timbre

reverenda : HOLA MIS QUERIDAS ALUMNAS HOY LES DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA A LOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES DE LA ESCUELA ... - despues de un largo largo discurso al fin entraron a clases

KIM : mira nada mas aqui esta la abandonada

runo : callate kim no estoy abandonada

ki : claro q si tu papa no te quiso y por eso te dejo

runo : call...

dan : ola runo como estas

runo : dan q haces qui - olvidando por completo a kim

dan ; bueno al parecer estaremos en la misma clse - kim lo miraba en confusion y muy enamorada

kim : ola my nombre es kim mucho gusto y no tengo novio

dan : eh mucho gusto - alejandose de kim - oye runo nos sentamos juntas

runo : si vamo...

kim : dani xq no te sientas conmigo runo es muy como se dice a si fea y no merece seguro estas con ella por compasion no

runo . ahora si me canse te voy a romper la cara

dan : espera runo - sujetandola para qno golpeara a kim

kim : dejala dani no mereces tocarla - de repente runo mira a dan - no la sueltes dani

dan mirando a kim y despues a runo : dale - soltando aruno

runo : ahora si - abalanzandose contra kim

kim : ayudenme - y de repente un chico agarra a runo del brazo y la tira

runo . oye suelttame

? no toques ami hermana me oiste

dan : oye quien te crees q eres suelta a runo

? me llamo spectra y si quieres q no la toque obligame

dan : bien - tirandose sobre el y golpeandolo haceindo soltar a runo y ella lanzandose sobre kim

hermana cecilia : q estan haciendo niños separence - separandolos - ahora nos vamos con la prefecta

runo y dan : en q lio nos metimos


	6. EL CASTIGO

**HOLAAAAAAAAA ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO jejeje bueno a estos**** personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 6 : EL CASTIGO

despues de ser mandados a la direcciondan runo spectra y kim estaban afuera esperando a ser llamados y de pronto se escucha la vos de la hermana fortunata

fortunata : ADELANTE TRAVIESOSS - CUENDO ENTRARON COMO SIEMPRE VIERON todo en orden

reverenda . por dios hermana fortunata no grite q me deja sorda y ahora si me disculpa retirece

h fortunata : no es q puedo servir de testigo o de abogada y si me quedo calla...

reverenda : retirese

h fortuna : no me grite y esta bien me salgo- retirandose

reverenda : y diganme quien comenzo -

kim : yo estaba sentada en mi banco cuando de pronto runo me insulto y luego me golpe - poniendo carita de perrito a medio morir

runo : no seas men...

spectra : si es verdad luego la quise defender a mi hermana y dan me golpeooa mii - tambien haciendose el inosente

todos empezaron a ablar juntos

reverenda : silencio runo no lo puedo creer de ti y de ti kim si pero bueno y ustedes dos - deñalando a dan y spectra - no paso ni un dia- pensando - bueno dan y runo ayudaran en la cocina y dan llamara a tu madre - dan al oir eso se qedo elado - y kim y spectra limpiaran los baños y tambien llamare a su madre

spectra y kim : no porfavor

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE MUY TEMPRANON

dan y runo estaban en la cocina con la hermana cecilia haciendo el desayuno para todos

dan : no puedo creer q nos mandaran a cocinar

runo : hay q acostumbrarse y q te dira tu mama el viernes cuando venga por ti

dan : no tengo ideapero me regañara y no quiero pensar eso estos dias

hermana cecili : chicos vayan poniendo la mesa q ya vendran los demas

dan y runo : sip

al llegar al comedor vieron a spectra y a kim

kim : mira q tenemos aqui

runo : si como van los baños

spectra : callate maste vale q el desayuno se RICO

dan : como digas xq no lo pruebas - embarrando su cara con un pastelillo

spectra : aaaa ya veras - lanzandose sobre dan

runo : sultalo - agarrando el brazo de spectra

spectra : tu sultame mocosa - aventando a runo a una silla y q se golpee la cabez dejandola inconciente

dan : RUNOOOOOO


End file.
